


A Christmas Carol

by Brownieboi9800



Series: Stray Kids Fairytales [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aged Down Characters, Character Death, Depression, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Related, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Jeonglix siblings, Lee Minho & Seungmin are siblings, Lee Minho | Lee Know Needs a Hug, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, MinChan parents once more :), Suicide mention, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, depressed character, ghost elements, non binary character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brownieboi9800/pseuds/Brownieboi9800
Summary: In the spirit of Christmas I decided to do A Christmas Carol but with Stray Kids and Ateez characters set in modern timesHope you enjoy :)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Series: Stray Kids Fairytales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059401
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is me once again writing by just because I can :)
> 
> TW: this does include a depressed character with mentioned potiential suicide but no self harm etc.  
> I will note which chapters include the mentioned suicide 
> 
> This is an LGBTQ+ friendly space so if you don’t like that then the door is here 
> 
> Disclaimer: this characters and ships do not represent my own opinions of the k-pop artists included - only names and appearances used for inspiration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: sad thoughts and low self worth in the second half of this one

The clock had chimed 7pm when a knock on the door made Minho look up from his work.   
Standing in front of his desk was his assistant and best friend, Chan, who smiled tiredly at him before declaring he was off home.   
Minho frowned.   
“I thought you already went home?”  
Chan grinned.   
“Nah, finishing off some last minute stuff. But Jisung just texted saying the kids were settling down so I thought I’d better get back.”  
Minho nodded, looking back down at his work. Chan had two adopted children, Felix and Innie who had been at the same orphanage as Minho when he was younger. The orphanage had had to shut down and Chan and Minho had been passing by when they had turned the remaining two kids out into the streets, Felix only 4 with Baby Innie in his little arms.   
Needless to say, Chan had gone straight into what Minho liked to call Momma Bear mode.   
He’d stormed round to the adoptive agency and demanded to be able to care for these two kids.   
Now, three years later and the kids were healthy and happy, Minho having helped Chan raise them almost.   
It had been wonderful and yet.. he still always felt as though he wasn’t needed by any of them..  
“Mimi?”  
Minho jolted out of his thoughts and looked up to see Chan leaning on his desk with an eyebrow raised.   
“Are you listening?”   
Minho laughed shortly and shook his head trying to move subtly away from his annoyingly attractive best friend.   
Oh yeah, that was the other problem.   
He was head over heels in love with Chan.   
And was never going to tell him. 

“Sorry Channie. What did you say?”  
Chan smiled.   
“I said, are you going home too? It’s late.”  
Minho grimaced and gestured at the piles of paperwork on his desk.   
“I have way too much to get done.” He insisted.   
Chan pouted and Minho looked away quickly.   
Stupid pout and stupid cute best friend. 

“But it’s Christmas Eve!” Complained Chan. “And..”  
“And you know I don’t care about Christmas,” Minho interrupted wearily.   
This yearly argument between them was always the same. Chan would try to get Minho to come round for Christmas and Minho would say no, leading for a couple of weeks of the cold shoulder before they both missed each other too much and talked it out.   
And each year it pissed him off.   
Chan however seemed determined, placing his hands on his hips.   
“Minho. You are not missing Christmas this year! Innie asked for you to be there!”  
Minho winced thinking of the three year old that he had a particular soft spot for. But..   
“No. And don’t use Innie to get me there. You will enjoy yourselves without me there, trust me.”  
Chan threw his hands in the air and Minho felt a lump rise in his throat. 

He hated upsetting his friend but it was important that he understood that Minho would just ruin his Christmas with his mourning mood tomorrow.   
Best if he didn’t go.   
“But..” began the older. 

The front door slammed open making them both jump. Hyunjin, Minho’s cousin, waltzed into the office in his usual over the top style, snow settled in his blonde hair like a tiara.   
Minho smiled in spite of himself.   
Hyunjin pulled Chan into a hug and shoved a bag full of presents into his arms   
“For Lixie and Innie,” the tall man smiled before looking at Chan’s clothes.   
“And nice skirt! Might have to borrow it some time!” He winked as Chan blushed and laughed.   
Minho chuckled under his breath, “Jisung wouldn’t know what to do with himself.”   
All three laughed at the thought of Hyunjin’s husband gaping like a fish at his partner in a skirt.   
Not that that had been the literal same reaction that Minho had had this morning when Chan had arrived at work, wearing said skirt.   
He’d almost had a heart attack. 

“Mimi..”  
Minho looked up to see his cousin grinning slyly at him. “You’re off in Dreamland again. What could you possibly be thinking of..”  
Minho scowled as his cousin cackled, Chan looking confused. 

“Anyway,” continued Hyunjin. “What’s your plans for tomorrow?”  
Ugh. Stupid Christmas.   
“I was just explaining to Chan...”  
“He’s being a stubborn idiot. As usual.” Declared Chan angrily. “He won’t even visit Innie!”  
He pouted again but Minho had had enough. He stood sharply and smacked his hands down on his desk.   
“I DONT celebrate Christmas! Why does no one seem to understand this? I haven’t celebrated since..” he broke off and stared at his shoes.   
“Look. You don’t want or need me there tomorrow. Go and enjoy yourself and leave me alone!”

Chan pushed away from the desk, tears welling up in his eyes.   
“Of course we.. ugh. Fine. FINE. I’ll see you on Monday.” He hissed before turning to an awkward looking Hyunjin.   
“Do you want a lift to mine. Jisung is babysitting.”   
Hyunjin nodded and Chan stormed from the room, grabbing his bag without a backwards glance at Minho. 

Minho sat back in his chair and took a deep breath.   
“You know, he’s right.”  
He scowled at his cousin but Hyunjin just raised an eyebrow looking uncharacteristically serious.   
“I know you haven’t celebrated since..” he stopped due to the look on Minho’s face. “But you’re here now. With friends and family who want to spend time with you. And I’ve seen how you look at Chan. And how you’re basically a father to Lixie and Innie. Don’t.. just don’t push us away.”

And with that, Hyunjin placed a small present on the table and followed Chan from the office.   
Minho groaned and stared at the ceiling filling tears threaten to spill over.   
He hated disappointing his family.   
He felt like such a failure. Why couldn’t he be normal? What was wrong with him?

But Christmas meant facing the past... and he wasn’t strong enough. Not yet. 

Looking down at the work piled up on his desk, Minho sighed. He’d do it tomorrow.   
Pulling on his coat, he stared at Hyunjins present before pocketing it and leaving the office, locking up as he did so.   
Adjusting his scarf, he started the short walk back to his small apartment a few streets away.   
He lived in a fairly decent part of Seoul and so it was quite safe despite the late hour.   
Streetlights shone on the snow and the wind howled, but Minho didn’t feel the cold.   
He rarely felt anything.   
Numbly, he made his way to his front door, fumbling the lock with gloved hands.   
Once inside he fed the cats and changed into the fluffy pyjamas that Chan had bought him for his birthday and sat by the fire.   
He stared into nothingness.   
Hyunjins present sat heavy in his hand.   
Should he.. it couldn’t hurt.   
He’d always been too curious for his own good.   
“What do you think Dori?”   
The cat looked up from where it sat by the fire and meowed loudly.   
Okay then.   
Minho pulled the present open and.. 

He didn’t know wether to laugh or cry.   
Nestled on tissue paper was a little locket containing a picture of Chan and Hyunjin holding the little ones in their laps and Jisung sat in front of their legs.   
They all looked.. so happy.   
So ridiculously happy.   
In a way that he just couldn’t be. 

Minho stared at each beautiful face, tears running down his cheeks. They looked like a proper family. A whole family. One that didn’t need him and his grumpiness.   
He ruined everything.   
Chan’s disappointed face appeared in his mind, “he’s a stubborn idiot. As usual..”

Minho snapped the locket shut, blocking out his thoughts before deciding to put on the necklace.   
He might not be part of their family but he could still treasure them and their happiness.   
Wiping his eyes, he went to bed, climbing under the covers in search of warmth to fill the empty feeling in his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this ended up sadder than it was going to be - but it does explain some stuff. 
> 
> Mainly angst   
> TW: death of parents and loss of brother   
> Very sad feelings.

He awoke to a blinding light in his room and a scared cat clinging to his bedsheets.   
Minho blinked furiously as his eyes struggled to adjust and grabbed Soongie, petting the cats fur that stood on end. 

His half asleep mind thought maybe it was an angel and he’d died but then surely he’d feel more at peace rather than about to piss his pants.   
Deciding he was definitely alive, Minho peered as best as he could into the shining light.   
In the corner his clock chimed 1am.   
Fucking brilliant. 

The light slowly began to diminish, allowing Minho to see again only to jump backwards in surprise, sending poor Soongie flying. 

A tiny pixie like being that shone with pale light sat on the edge of the bed, wearing a long white nightgown and a tiny crown of white flowers. The pixies short hair was dark and it’s eyes were deep brown.   
Like Chan’s, thought Minho before mentally facepalming.   
A goddamn pixie was sitting in front of him and he was still thinking of Chan.   
Wow he needed help. 

“Well good for you that I’m here then!” Sang the pixie in a melodious voice.   
Minho jumped again.   
“You.. you can hear my thoughts?” He croaked in disbelief.   
The pixie giggled and fluttered its tiny wings that resembled snowflakes.   
“Of course I can. I’m Changbin, Faerie of Christmas Past. And before you ask, I go by they/them so don’t call me he/she, please and thank you.”   
Minho nodded, rubbing his eyes, trying to get his sleepy brain to function.   
“And why are you here?”

Changbin laughed again and flew close to the mans face, booping him on the nose gently.   
“Because you need reminding why Christmas is important. Before it’s too late.”  
The ominous warning was said with an airy tone and a smile but Minho could hear the urgency in the pixies tone.   
He sighed.   
“And how are we supposed to do that?”  
The pixie crossed their arms and pouted.   
“By showing you your past so you may learn from it.”

Oh. You have got to be shitting me, he thought. (Changbin giggled again.)  
Either he was hallucinating from lack of sleep or he had gone certifiably insane.   
Well at least if this was a dream, he couldn’t get hurt.   
“Alright,” he groaned. “Let’s get this over with before I wake up.”

The pixie smiled widely and grabbed Minho’s pinkie finger in their tiny hand.   
Bright light began to shine from the pixie once more and Minho could feel his stomach drop as it felt as though he was being catapulted through space, surrounded by white light.   
However before long the light faded and they were... HOLY FUCK THATS HIGH. 

Minho screamed. They were flying over the tops of Seoul, the rooftops far below his feet and the people tiny pinpricks on the ground.   
Changbin simply laughed and they began to float down to the ground in front of a familiar looking building.   
Minho shook his head trying to forget the nightmarish journey but felt his jaw drop as he looked up.   
His old orphanage??  
But it had been taken down.. that’s why Lixie..

But the building was still intact and he could see the colourful curtains that belonged to his fellow orphans lining the windows.   
A Christmas tree stood in the front window, baubles glinting and the tinsel starting to fall off. Two familiar looking kids (was that Yeosang and Mingi?) playing with a ball outside and running down the path... Minho gasped in shock.   
It was him.   
But that meant..

Changbin nodded. “Yes. We are in the past. Your past if I’m not much mistaken.”  
Minho just stared as he watched his 10 year old self sprinted down the orphanage path to the post box on the other side of the road.   
His heart sank when he saw the familiar looking envelope and bright red stamp.   
“Is... is that?”  
“Yes,” said the pixie solemnly. 

Minho felt tears return but he couldn’t look away as Younger Minho posted the envelope with a hopeful smile and ran back in doors out of the snow.   
He knew that hopeful feeling.. and the inevitable disappointment when it was never answered. 

The snow swirled around him and he watched as six years, six Christmases passed by before his eyes, each time the same.   
An orphanage slowly falling into disrepair and a boy running outside to post a letter.   
Each time the boy ran past, he grew older until he resembled the young man that he was today.   
Until the final Christmas when his eighteen year old self had not even bothered to post the letter, but simply stood staring at the post box.   
That had been four years ago. 

Warm tears fell to the snow beneath his feet as all those feelings came flooding back.   
Changbin held his hand still, a comforting presence.   
“Why,” Minho croaked. “Does any of this matter?”  
The pixie looked up at him.   
“Because this Minho was still hopeful. He wanted to enjoy Christmas. He wanted another Christmas like in 2006..”  
“No!” Gasped Minho. “Please do not show me that Christmas..”

But the snow began to swirl again and Minho felt a lump of dread settle in his chest.   
Dread that only grew when he saw a familiar room with two small beds and stockings fit to bursting.   
His eight year old self was smiling widely at the presents, chewing on a piece of orange and sat next to him...   
Minho stifled a cry. 

A little boy of four sat next to him, eyes wide with wonder as he listened to his older brother explain why the dinosaur he’d just unwrapped was the coolest dinosaur ever.   
“Seungmin?” He whispered.   
Minho stumbled forward to the bed, the boys oblivious to his presence.   
He reached out to his little brother but his fingers passed straight through the illusion. He swung round to the pixie who was standing on a bedpost and screamed.   
“WHY? Why torment me like this? He’s right HERE.. but he’s not. He’s not.”

Minho broke down in tears on his knees as the young boys continued playing.   
Resentment built in his heart as the pixie shook their head.   
“Both of you were sent to an orphanage within six months of this Christmas weren’t you? But Seungmin was sent to one in a different city. He is not dead.. yet you mourn him still.”  
Minho glared at the pixie but Changbin just stared back, clearly wanting a reason. 

“Because I tried for so long to find him.. but there was no response. As though the letters never even made it to him. Christmas just became the day that I remember what I lost. What I have still not found..”  
The man shook his head violently.   
“But why the hell does it matter to you? Why do you torture me like this? I don’t need Christmas and I don’t need your bloody pity! So LEAVE ME ALONE!”

The pixie frowned but waved their hands, sending Minho back into his bedroom with a flash of bright light where he sat and cried, Soongie rushing over to be petted.


	3. Chapter 3

DING DONG   
Minho flinched when the clock struck 2am.   
He’d just about fallen back to sleep when that stupid bell woke him up again.   
He looked around warily for Changbin but was glad to see he was alone.   
“Just a dream,” he said with a shaky voice. 

But then golden light appeared under his bedroom door and the sound of joyous music began to play.   
Groaning in annoyance, Minho pulled on his dressing gown and ran to his front room where he nearly fainted in shock.   
The room had been covered in Christmas decorations and delicious food was stacked up in every corner.   
A shining Christmas tree stood by the fire and his three cats were lounging around underneath it, swiping at baubles.   
But the most confusing thing by far was the ethereal looking male who sat in a large armchair (that Minho definitely didn’t own), smiling at the sleep deprived man.   
He wore long gold and green robes and wore a holly wreath as a crown settled on his dark hair.   
Despite being the same height as Minho, he could see the male had green tinted wings stretching out behind him.   
“MERRY CHRISTMAS!” The faerie shouted with a beautiful smile.   
“I am Seonghwa, Faerie of Christmas Present and it is lovely to meet you, Minho. Please, take a seat.”

Minho gaped in bewilderment.   
“Um.. I’m not dreaming again am I? You’re real?”  
The faerie let out a beautiful hearty laugh that made Minho feel... happy?  
“Yes I am real! As real as Christmas itself! Now come and sit with me!”

Minho did as he was told and sat in the comfy armchair that appeared beside the faerie.   
“Now, I understand that you don’t enjoy Christmas...”  
“I am allowed not to!” Cut in Minho, irritated by these nosy busybodies in his life.   
But the faerie simply smiled at him fondly.   
“I know, sweetie. But it’s the reasons why you don’t enjoy Christmas that concern me. The same reason why you walk home alone and push your loved ones away. The reason you are never truly happy. And we must change this!”

Minho stared at Seonghwa.   
“You... you want me to be happy?”  
“Of course, my dear!” Cried the faerie looking slightly offended. “Now. Let’s see. What makes you happy, hm?”

Minho thought immediately of Chan and the kids but kept his mouth shut. Seonghwa huffed a fond laugh and nodded.   
“Ah yes. Dear Chan. Now there is a man who enjoys Christmas and life in general. Such a sweetheart. And one which you have your eye on, no?”  
Minho blushed.   
“Right. Well then let’s visit him!” Declared the faerie jumping up from his seat, grinning as Minho began to protest.   
“He won’t see us, pet! Now hold my hand!”  
Minho took the faeries hand warily, begrudgingly beginning to like him.   
“Just as long as there’s no.. WOAHHHH!”

To his immense horror, they were once again flying over Seoul, the morning sunlight gleaming on the freshly fallen snow.   
“Hold on sweet pea!” Called Seonghwa as the pair flew over a familiar looking neighbourhood before landing in Chan’s front garden.   
“Ah ha!”

Minho collapsed against the faerie, legs giving out from being so high up and the faerie hugged him tightly.   
“It’s okay! We are on the ground now dearie! Oh but look!”

Both turned to see a car pull up on the drive and Hyunjin and Jisung step out in matching Christmas jumpers and both carrying three bottles of wine. Minho snorted despite his dizziness.   
Those two. Honestly.   
The faerie glided forward, dragging Minho with him as his cousin reached the front door and knocked loudly, almost dropping his wine.   
“CHANNIE!” He called. 

A moment later, the door opened and a little boy with blonde hair and freckles squealed in delight.   
“JINNIEEEEEEE! SUNGIEEE!”  
Minho watched with a smile as Felix launched himself at Hyunjin before dragging Jisung into the houses, talking non stop the whole way.   
“...just cooking now. And Innie is happy too. He has his big boy clothes on.. like me!” Here the boy pointed at his tiny waistcoat, all those watching cooing with delight.   
“He’s so adorable!” Sighed Seonghwa to Minho.   
But Minho wasn’t listening.   
Chan had just walked into the front room wearing a large Christmas jumper (somehow in his signature black), jeans and a messy apron, flour in his hair.   
In one arm he carried Jeongin, the three year old grabbing at Hyunjin who lifted him easily, cooing at his cute little outfit.   
“Merry Christmas my ickle Innie!” He giggled.   
Felix pouted and grabbed Jisungs arm.   
“Come and pway with my new Lego!” He cried, dragging the man off.   
Chan laughed and began chatting to Hyunjin. 

Minho watched from the window with a fond look of love on his face.   
And yet... he still felt so separate, like he was intruding on something too precious for him to be involved in.   
Seonghwa nudged him gently.   
“Don’t think like that sweetie. They’d love it if you were there with them.”  
Minho laughed sourly.   
“Yeah right. I bet they won’t even notice...”

“Dada?”   
Chan reached down to pick up a pouting Innie. “Dada, where Appa?”   
Chan and Hyunjin exchanged confused looks before Felix called from the floor, “he means Minho, Dada. Minho is our Appa.”   
Minho gasped along with the rest of the adults.   
They.. they wanted him to be...   
He could feel tears of happiness well up as Chan smiled sadly and sighed.   
“Sorry Innie. Appa isn’t here today. He’s.. he’s working.”  
Hyunjin scoffed and waved his hands dramatically.   
“Yeah right. He’s being stubborn. But if he wants to be lonely then what can any of us do?”  
Jisung smacked his husbands arm gently.   
“I’m sure Minho has a good reason, Jinnie.” He gave Hyunjin a pointed look and Minho realised his cousin had told him about Seungmin. Not that he minded.   
“He loves you all so much that there has to be.”   
Chan blushed at Jisung’s words and quickly changed the subject.   
“Anyone want a mince pie..?”

Minho and Seonghwa sat side by side and watched the afternoon go by, his friends playing games (“HA HA BITCH PICK UP FOUR!” “Oi, Jisung language!”) and food eaten (“Lixie, that’s enough chocolate now.” “Buuuut, Jinnnnieeee!” “Alright! One more!”)   
He felt lighter than he had in years and wished he could join in.. but the faeries presence beside him reminded him this was an illusion. 

As night fell and the kids were settled in for bed and Jisung led a drunk Hyunjin to the spare bedroom, Minho watched Chan tidy up the mess in the front room.   
He suddenly stopped and looked up at the window wistfully.   
“I wish you’d been here, Mimi.” He whispered.   
“I wanted to ask.. oh never mind. I can always ask you at work. Or when you next come to visit Innie.” He laughed slightly as he picked up wrappers for the bin. “I’d love to see your face when he calls you Appa for the first time.”

Minho’s head spun trying to make sense of his friends words. Did he..? No. Surely not.   
Seonghwa facepalmed next to him.   
“Yes, he loves you, you silly goose!” He cried exasperated.   
Minho gasped and ran forward, as though to talk to Chan but the illusion began to shimmer and he glanced back at the faerie.   
Seonghwa was beginning to fade.   
“Yes. Christmas is nearly over. I must leave until next year.”  
Minho frowned in dismay.   
“Oh but.. you’ve given me so much! Today was perfect! Thank you.”   
The faerie smiled before saying, “and yet you would still refuse to come round if asked.”   
Minho looked away.   
“I..”  
“The third faerie may be able to change your mind.”  
Seonghwa whispered as he faded away into nothing. “I hope so, Minho.. I hope so..”  
And he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentioned potential suicide and lots of sad feelings in this one   
> Others dealing with a loved ones death.

A cold wind howled around Minho and he shivered in the snow. He pulled his dressing gown tighter around himself as a dark shadow appeared in front of him. The shadow grew until a faerie stood before him.   
But this faerie wasn’t alike the others. This faerie was taller than even Hyunjin and dressed completely in black. Whereas Changbin had emitted a pale light, this faerie radiated darkness and the unknown. Where Seonghwa had high cheekbones and a beautiful warm smile, this faeries face was covered by a black hood.   
“Lee Minho,” came the monotone female voice. “I am the Faerie of Christmas Future. And I am here to show you what will happen if you continue as you have.”

Minho shuddered in fear. This faerie seemed not to be dangerous as such but the reason for her being here scared him.   
“What.. what will I see?” He asked.   
The faerie simply raised a hand and pointed at the house behind him.   
Chan’s house.   
She glided forward and held out a ghostly hand to hold Minho’s.   
Despite his fear, he saw this as her way of comfort before whatever she knew was revealed.   
Together, they peered through the window.

His cousin sat in the front room with his head in his hands. He wore a black suit and held a bouquet of white flowers.. mourning flowers.   
But why?   
Minho’s breath hitched.   
Felix had entered the room, eyes blank and his signature smile gone with tear tracks stained on his freckles cheeks.   
The child walked over to Hyunjin and hugged him tightly.   
“I miss him,” said Felix. 

Minho suddenly felt as though he couldn’t breathe.   
Not.. no. It couldn’t be...

Snow crunched behind him and he turned to see.. oh thank god. Chan was walking up the drive with a slightly older Innie in his arms.   
Chan looked exhausted with bags under his eyes that held a hollow look.   
Innie was uncharacteristically quiet.   
Both were dressed in black. 

The man opened the door wearily and sighed heavily. Felix ran to meet his dad and took Innie, clinging to the toddler tightly as though scared he would disappear.   
Chan smiled weakly before continuing into the kitchen, Hyunjin following behind him. 

“I.. there’s a spot.” He croaked as though he hadn’t spoken in days.   
“Under the tree. You can see the river.”

Hyunjin nodded, blinking away tears.   
Cham looked up at the ceiling as though trying not to break down but failed and pulled in his friend for a hug.   
Tears rolled down his face and Minho’s heart ached.   
“Why?” He cried into Hyunjins shoulder. “What made him so unhappy? How didn’t we realise? Why.. why did we stop visiting? Maybe if we had..”  
“No,” said Hyunjin shakily. “We can’t think like that. We can’t.”

Minho turned to the faerie with puffy eyes. He hated seeing his family upset.   
“Not. Not Sungie?” He asked quietly, dreading the answer.   
But the faerie shook her head and guided him away from the window. 

They walked hand in hand through Seoul, snow falling around them as they travelled through the city.   
They eventually made it.. to a graveyard.   
Minho gulped.   
Rows and rows of stones covered in snow lined the path as they walked through the graveyard until they reached a small plot with only a marker in it. 

Minho looked up at the faerie in fear but she just pointed to the marker.   
He crept forward and read the marker, tears beginning to fall.   
It read: Reserved - Lee Minho   
(Oct 1998 - Dec 2021) 

He began to cry.   
“Why? What did I do?” He wept.   
The faerie simply cocked her head at the man.   
“By isolating yourself, you further sank into your depression. You didn’t allow yourself to heal from your childhood and refused the hand of help from the ones you love.   
It got worse.   
You committed suicide on Christmas 2021.”   
Minho was crying in earnest now.   
“But.. but I don’t want to die anymore. I never realised my family cared this much before tonight but now I want to stay with them. I.. “  
A figure appeared beside them, a hood drawn low against the cold. The faerie moved closer to Minho, cloak starting to turn grey.   
The sound of sob made Minho look closely at the newcomer before stifling a gasp as his hood was thrown back by the wind.   
“Seungmin?!” He cried out in shock.   
But his brother couldn’t hear him and just sat there, crying over his grave.   
Minho turned in horror to the faerie (now light grey) who simply said,”he was always out there Minho. He was given the letters you sent him on his 18th by the orphanage owner. He was so close to finding you...”

The realisation of all that he’d miss... Chan’s smile, Hyunjin’s dramatics, Jisung on karaoke nights, the way Innie said “Appa,” Lixie playing with his Lego and now his brothers return made Minho stand, determination fuelling his heart.   
“No.”  
“No. I will not die. I will not see that as my only option. I love my family and I see now that they love me too.”

He clasped his hands in front of the faerie who faded from light grey to white with a fond smile appearing from under the hood.   
“Please. Please tell me I can change this future.”   
The faerie simply nodded. “You already have, Minho.”

Minho let out a breathtaking smile and his heart felt as though it was a bird newly set free.   
His family loved him.   
And his brother was on his way.   
“Thank you,” he told the faerie.   
But she shook her head, large golden wings sprouting from her back.   
“No, Minho. Thank you.”

The snow began to swirl and Minho’s eyes scrunched up as blinding light surrounded him once more sending him back to his bedroom in the present. He could have sworn he saw three smiling faerie faces say goodbye before he fell to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And we are at the end :)   
> Hope you’ve enjoyed this like I enjoyed writing it.   
> Nice fluffy chapter to end me thinks x

Birds sang out the window. Sunlight streamed through the curtains and Minho woke up in his own bed.   
Alive.   
He rubbed his eyes and froze.   
He scrambled for his phone quickly, opening it and looking at the date and time.   
7am - 25 December 2020

“YES! I HAVENT MISSED IT!”   
Soongie sprang up from his lap with a hiss as Minho jumped from his bed and began pulling on clothes in a mad rush.   
He felt.. free. Light. Happy.   
And determined. 

This Christmas, for the first time in 14 years he would celebrate. With his family.   
Minho poured cat food out for his babies and topped up the water bowls before hurrying to grab his coat and shoes.   
By half 7 he was running through the streets of Seoul, the passers by grinning at the sight. But for once, he didn’t care. 

Yes. At the back of his head, a small voice nagged at him that there was no point, it had just been a dream and he should go back to bed.   
But he ignored it, running faster. 

Before long, he was at Chan’s front door breathing heavily from his sprint and knocked quickly before courage left him. 

After a moment, a scuffle of keys sounds and a slightly disheveled looking Chan with messy hair and fluffy pyjamas opened the door.   
Minho thought he’d never looked more beautiful.   
“Minho?” Chan gasped taking in his friends big smile and rosy cheeks. “But I thought you weren’t...”  
Minho stepped forward and held Chan’s face gently in his hands before kissing him deeply.   
After a second of surprise, Chan kissed back with the same level of enthusiasm and the two men went backwards, Chan’s back hitting the wall.   
Minho drew back and blushed unable to stop grinning.   
Chan looked as though his brain was trying to catch up. “I.. you.. um.”  
Minho laughed (laughed?!) and kissed his friend gently again.   
“I love you too. Merry Christmas Channie.”

Chan’s face lit up, eyes starry and wide in wonder at his friends confession.   
He leant back in to kiss Minho when tiny footsteps announced Felix’s arrival.   
The young boy squealed and threw himself at Minho, insisting that “Mimi-Appa has to help me open presents!”  
Minho happily obliged. 

And so hours later, Minho sat in the cozy front room with Chan leaning on him and Innie in his lap. Felix and Jisung played with the Lego by the Christmas tree and Hyunjin was pouring yet more wine.   
Everyone was smiling and Minho was feeling lighter than he had in years.   
He knew that he’d still have bad days and nasty thoughts that made him second guess wether his family needed him. 

But he now knew that they all loved him dearly, especially his boyfriend who had blushing asked him if he wanted to move in within the month. Minho grinned, still able to hear Jisung’s whistle and a cry of “YAY” from Lixie when he’d kissed yes in response.   
Hyunjin had started crying and hugging them both declaring they were “just too cute!”  
He’d already had a few drinks by that point.   
And here was another being passed around which Minho declined so he could keep an eye on Innie who blew ickle kisses at “Unca Sungie.”  
Things couldn’t be more perfect.

Suddenly the doorbell rang.   
Chan looked up confused.   
“We’re not expecting anyone are we?”  
Jisung shook his head but Hyunjin smiled maniacally and stood up, unsteady from the alcohol.   
Jisung rushed to help him but was waved off as the tallest wobbled over to the door excitedly.   
Minho laughed at his cousins antics.   
“Jinnie, what..”

He dropped the sandwich he was holding.   
Seungmin stood in front of him, blinking snow out of his eyes and grinning at Minho, tears beginning to form.   
“Hey, Mimi.”

Well. Maybe things could get better, he thought as he rushed to hug his little brother tightly.


End file.
